Little Drops of Life
by Lady Weird
Summary: "And now, here he was, silently watching her rushing from side to side, almost hearing the wheels in her pretty head going at full speed. 'Cause Rachel Barbra Berry was going to New York. And Finnegan Christopher Hudson was so going with her" One-shots


"_When there's someone that should know _

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love."_

(~*~)

He was at her bedroom door, silently watching her rushing from side to side, packing her belongings, almost hearing the wheels in her pretty head going at full speed.

Rachel Barbra Berry was going to New York.

There never was a doubt in his mind that she'll be accepted in Julliard, her dream school. (Finn pretty much kept telling to anyone who would listen that she could do whatever she set in her mind, because she was Rachel Berry and nothing else.) But he was worried, 'cause he had been wondering since Nationals, since she dropped the nuclear bomb, what would happen to them, like, to _them, _to Finchel, after graduation. (She sort of said that she'd choose Broadway over _him_ and that broke his heart, shattering it to pieces all over again even if he was expecting the blow). 'Cause yeah, he was accepted at some Ohio college or something 'cause his mom forced him to apply, but he didn't want to go, 'cause, shit, he wanted so _badly_ to follow Rachel (and to be chosen over Broadway _)_

He'd choose her over anything any day.

But he was Finn Hudson. And you know, he wasn't _Rachel Berry_, and he'd seriously doubted that he could make something good out of him there, in New York. So he'd been a little bit ashamed, 'cause Rachel deserved _way_ better than a Lima Loser.

At the beginning of senior year, when he was feeling down and all, Kurt, the insensitive (Rachel taught him so many new and complicated word, and now he totally could use "insensitive" in a correct sentence), evil and creepy step brother came in his room and started to brag 'bout how he was sure to get into that school of fashion or whatever in New York and was planning to share an apartment with Rachel after college. He didn't, like, fell jealous or anything because he _wasn't _jealous of his step brother sharing an apartment with _his _Rachel, at all.

Well, _maaaaaybe _Finn was, but he wasn't going to admit it.

Surely Kurt understood something 'cause he gave him this weird look before leaving Finn's bedroom. He came back before bed with a glass of milk and gently asked if he wanted to talk. And just like that, everything came spilling from his mouth and he rambled for like half an hour.

He needed to learn how to fucking control his mouth.

Kurt then offered his help with his studies and all so that he can have better grades. He asked him why he would want to have good grades anyway, but Kurt, the saint, the faithful brother, the savior, explained: "You still have time to improve your grades. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be so good in your studies that CUNY will accept you."

He really loved Kurt.

He'd been working like crazy and was surprised to feel a genuine interest in Mathematics, all the while catching the attention of Rachel (and an unbelieving Puck) who was very surprised at the sight. He couldn't help but smirk in superiority and satisfaction when he got the full mark in Mathematics when even Rachel or that guy in the back who was a walking calculator didn't get it. (He _might_ have stuck out his tongue to Rachel, but that was between them)

Past the deception, she was insanely proud of him, hugging him tight and saying with that annoying yet adorable "I told you so" expression stuck on her face: "See, you're not dumb, just lazy, mister Captain of the football team. "

It had made his heart swell with pride.

When Rachel got her letter, months later, her face broke into a huge smile, and after putting it carefully aside, she clapped her hands in excitement and jumped in his arms, screaming in joy. But then she cried a little 'cause she didn't want to leave him behind, 'cause he was accepted at that Ohio college, and he seriously felt shitty for not telling her that he applied to CUNY, 'cause he wanted it to be a surprise if he even got into that stupid university (and Finn didn't want to give her hope when he was so unsure about this whole mess)

Two days later, his mom handed him an envelope, giving him a look full of hope and a reassuring smile. He forced a nervous smile, and told Kurt to join him downstairs 'cause he deserved to know after everything he did for Finn. The whole little family settled in the living room, twisting and untwisting their fingers, looking expectedly at Finn, who was too busy glaring at the envelope, shaking like a leaf. He didn't like being under so much pressure and he was… kind of afraid of what was inside that damn thing in his hands. He started to, you know, _think_; think 'bout all the "what if's" and all that shit.

Finn hated "what if's".

He ended up throwing the envelope at Kurt, who, surprised at the sudden move, dodged it, messing his hair, but you know, just a bit. That was enough, throught, for him to spit out bitterly, dramatically stressing on some words (too many words):

"- Are you _crazy_? Do you know how much _time_ a put into _perfectly_ combing my _hair_?

- Open it, I can't."

Kurt eyes immediately softened. He took the envelope and opened it, his eyes widening and his mouth falling, forming a perfect O shape.

Finn didn't know how to take it.

But Kurt shot up and shoved the paper in Finn's face screaming like a lunatic before hugging him until there wasn't any more air in his lungs. But he _so_ didn't care if his face turned blue or not, and hugged Kurt back 'cause he was a _boss_ who saved his ass.

(Well, he stepped out of the hug after a while 'cause, you know, he didn't want to die suffocated when he _totally_ got into CUNY. Plus, Rachel would freak out, and nobody can handle a freaking out Rachel.)

And now, here he was, at her bedroom door, silently watching her rushing from side to side, packing her belongings, almost hearing the wheels in her pretty head going at full speed.

Rachel Barbra Berry was going to New York.

And Finnegan Christopher Hudson was _so_ going with her.

She didn't know it, not yet.

And when he told her, she screamed at the top of her lugs (What's with the screaming anyway?) and jumped up and down before tackling him and covering his face with kisses. She then, in all her Rachel Berry fashion, started to plan and ramble 'bout what they'd be doing in New York, and he didn't even_ want_ to stop her 'cause he found it _super_ cute when she was rambling like that, giggling wholeheartedly, her big brown eyes shining with hundreds and hundreds of stars.

At that very moment, he knew that she could take on the _whole wide world_, and he was always going to be by her side as long as she wanted him near her, 'cause _God,_ he loved her with his whole being. And nobody could change that. _Ever_.

"_We got everything and more that we had planned,_

_More than the rivers that run the land_

_We've got it all in our hands._

_Now it's all for one and all for love."_

_~ Bryan Adams, Rob Stewart, Sting: "All for love"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey World! <strong>_

_**First of all, excuse me for any mistake you found in this publication. I seriously need a Beta reader. **_

_**So basically, this is my first glee fanfic ever! Inspiration literally fell upon me at midnight when I was trying to sleep, and I thought "why the hell not ?". So here I am, writing in Finn's sort of POV because I just **_**love**_** his rambling. Well, enough of my nonsense, thanks for reading and please leave a review in your way out, so I can know if I should continue this one-shot/ drabble collection or not ;D **_

_**Lady Weird.**_


End file.
